Our Farewell
by Halloween265
Summary: Sequel to Unwilling to Live, Willing to Die. Years after her death Dimitri's time has come and he feels he's not ready to leave behind his loved ones. After a heartfelt conversation is he ready to go, and all he needs is one push. And maybe that one push will come in the last places he expects it be. One-shot.


Note: The song for the story is Two Steps From Hell - Meant to Be (I think it really fits)

...

...

* * *

Our Farewell

...

...

The morning came as the night died out. I stood there on the balcony, just outside the house that the Queen had kindly bought for me. She didn't need to, but she felt that it was her duty to take care of her guardians as much as we do for her. It's hard to find this kind of generosity from Royal Moroi. At least, it was harder back then. Now we are held in the same regard as a Moroi. Our pay is very good and we are not treated as though we came with instruction guides. All is well.

The wind was unusually calm today. Warm. Gentle.

I have dedicated my life to protecting Rose with all I have. After my failure to look after my beloved Roza it made me realize that we do not have all the time in the world, and that we must carry on with what we were born to do. As our time comes we leave our mark on the earth, may it be good or bad. And Rose has definitely left her mark on all of us.

She is now 18 and I still look after her. Old as I may be it does not stop me.

"What are you thinking about Dimitri?" Rose walked up behind me, startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked back at her and looked at her appearance. Her hair had grown darker the more she grew, all we can see now is pitch black hair. Her eyes have become hazel, meaning her eyes turned to Lissa's. They were green but with a hint of brown. We don't know how that came to be but we were happy with it.

"Hey, how's my little guardian?" I teased her, knowin she hated being called little.

She scoffed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not little anymore? I'm 18."

I just shrugged and she playfully punched my shoulder.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was a mixture of purple and orange.

"Today's the day isn't it?"

She didn't need to say anything else because I knew what she meant. I simply nodded, "Yes."

"Tell me more about her. Mom told me of the bond between them. And Dad," She rolled her eyes, "told me of the names they used to call each other and how much trouble they caused when teamed up." I laughed.

"You have no idea." We walked back into the house and to the living room. After offering her a cup of hot chocolate I sat across from her and stared at the fire.

"She was beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her, and I mean that in a great way. When I met her it wasn't a good first meeting no. I saw her potential and her dedication to Lissa, the same when my friend Ivan was still around. So then I decided to train her. Over the few months we spent training together she improved faster than I had anticipated. She exceeded well over her classmates by graduation. Or so I heard." My voice dropped a bit, knowing that I wasn't around to see her graduate.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"You remember of the scary stories I told u about when I was a strigoi?" She nodded. "That happened only a few weeks before she graduated. When she turned me back into a dhampir...I was so happy that I didn't have to die in order for my soul to be free. But even though that happened, the guilt of killling all those people struck something deep in me and I never forgave myself. I hurt myself and worst of all, I hurt her.

Then came her execution. I stopped by her cell ready to break her out and do whatever it took to keep her alive. But she wasn't there. I was unable to help her." Tears flowed down my cheek and Rose scoot closer to me, placing a hand on mine. "She died that day for the wrong reasons. She was taken away too early." I stopped.

"She wouldn't want you to live in misery. If she loved you like you loved her, she'd forgive you no matter what. Sometimes it's better to think of the good memories you had of her instead of the bad. Do not insult her memories Dimitri."

Rose looked down at my hand and frowned. "You're dying." She started panicking. "I have to get Mom. She could heal you. She can help you..."

I gently grasped her arm, shaking my head, "No."

Her hazel eyes stared into mine, tears starting to form in them. "Why not? How long have you known this?"

"I've known for a while. Rose," I lifted her chin with my fingers, "this is life. There are things you can't heal, or cure."

The tears ran freely down her cheeks now, "But you promised to be my guardian forever. I need you. I want you to stay..." Her voice was nothing but a whisper now. "Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you Rose. Whether I'm here or not, you can go around with the memory of having me as your guardian." I smiled at her.

She continued crying for a few minutes before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Guardians for life?" She asked quietly, though I could see a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Guardians for life. I promise Rose."

She left after a couple hours of playing old games and watching a few cartoons. How she knew I was weak I do not know. But the important thing was that she's stronger. I'll miss her.

I turned away from the window and went to bed. Closing my eyes, I recalled the last few days I spent with Lissa and Christian and Rose.

...

_"About time, Comrade." A voice said to me. _

_Startled, I turned to see who it was but saw nothing. _

_"Who are you?"_

_"Tsk tsk, Comrade. You of all people should know who I am." She was now a few yards in front of me, her figure becoming more clear and solid._

_"Roza," I breathed out. _

_She smiled at me. I walked to her, knowing this was a dream but still not believing it. Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere I ran the rest of the distance and hugged her tight. _

_"You're here."_

_She laughed, "Of course." I hugged her for a few more minutes and set her down. _

_"Why haven't you visited me? Lissa and Christian and Adrian said that they've had visits from you." I asked. She looked a little hesitant._

_"I didn't know what I would say. You know me." She playfully shrugged. _

_"I missed you so much," I pulled her close to me._

_"I missed you too."_

_"..." I was at a loss for words. No wonder she said she didn't have anything to say. Here I am, a perfect example of it. _

_"Come with me." She said out of the blue._

_"What?"_

_"Come with me. We're free. We can do whatever we want." She placed both her hands on my cheeks._

_"But..." I looked behind me, as if deciding whether I should wake up or not. Rose..._

_"You're time has come Dimitri. She knows. Lissa, Christian and Adrian even know. I've seen Rose's future. You'll be proud of her." She reassured me. I looked back at her. And suddenly an old feeling rushed through me. The feeling of never wanting to let her go. To always love her forever. _

_"Alright Roza." I kissed her passionately. We stayed like that til the need for air became great. I rested my chin on her forehead as I slid my hand into hers, intertwining our fingers together._

_"Let's go." I said._

_"Great!" She smiled brightly, "I have so much to show you..." As she talked I looked back again, thinking of all the people I'd leave behind. Roza was right, I already am proud of Rose. I squeezed her hand more and continued walking, ready to walk into my new life. _

_I left my mark. And they left me theirs. All I can do now is move on. And honestly, I have no problems with that whatsoever._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_fin_

_..._

_..._

Hope you guys enjoyed the little sequel story to Unwilling to Live, Willing to Die. Sorry it took so long but I felt that the time wasn't right. I'm also sorry if it was a bit cheesy but it's how I planned for it to go. In fact this is one of my favs. I don't know if I'll write another VA story but if I do, expect it by mid January. Thanks for reading :)

~Halloween265

...

...

This story is dedicated to two good friends of mine who passed this year. Hope you guys will be there with us at graduation :')


End file.
